


to build a home

by crucialtrash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, calum and ashton were actually mentioned like twice, idk i tagged underage anyways, michaels afraid that he's not good enough and luke watches the sunrise with him, they're supposed to be like 16 but michael's driving so, this is pretty anxious so i guess trigger for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucialtrash/pseuds/crucialtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke is not worried about anything but michael and michael is worried about everything and not making it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi hey it's me 
> 
> this is what happens at four am when uve drank more than three red bulls and also the product of future angst so watch out pls
> 
> this was entirely written on my phone i'm sorry for any mistakes

The call came at 2:37 am and Luke probably should be worried about why he was awake at that time to pick up the phone without thinking about why the fuck someone would call him at that time in the morning, but he wasn't.

"I'm waiting in front of your door."

Michael's voice pretty much boomed through the speakers of Luke's shitty old phone he needed to use since Ben accidentally shoved his brand new iPhone with his jeans into the washing machine.

And well, Luke should probably also be worried about how he wasn't surprised, not even a little bit, that Michael told him such a thing at almost three in the fucking morning, but he still wasn't.

Instead of the probably fitting 'what the fuck, Michael' the frown on Luke's face from practicing too much chemistry was replaced with a fond smile and just a small roll of his eyes before he shoved himself off of his bed, a few pens scrambling to the floor whilst Luke scanned the room for his jeans, pinning the phone to his ear between his shoulder and head.

"Give me two minutes."

When Luke finally had everything that needed to fit into his jeans savely rescued he picked up his phone that he just left to slide down his shoulders when he heard how Michael ended the call, grabbed the keys to his front door and quickly slipped on his shoes.

Jack would probably tell him to fucking go to sleep if he caught him, maybe not tell their mom if Luke was lucky but he tried his best to be as quiet as possible anyways, biting into his tongue when the last step of the stairs squeaked under his weight like it always did.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Luke closed the front door behind him, already seeing Michael's cheap old car in his driveway. 

Jogging up to the old car, Luke peeled open the door and let himself in, flopping down on the seat and leaning over to look at Michael just a second later.

Michael's lips the most delicious shade of pink from biting to often, his hair the darkest colour of black you could find in the stores and messy like he just got out of bed. There was a smear of black hair dye that signalized that Michael just re-did his hair and Luke didn't have to bite his lip when he remembered how he helped Michael do just that two nights ago. His fingers gripping the steering wheel almost to tightly, his forehead wrinkled like he was deep in thought and looking at his sweatpants and the old shirt Luke recognized as his own, yeah, Michael probably came straight out of bed. 

Stretching out one hand and placing it on Michaels thigh, to get his attention, startled the older boy out of thought, looking at Luke like a deer caught in the headlights before he left out a breath when he noticed it was no thief, no murderer but Luke.

"Hi", came the soft response from the messy haired boy, leaning over to press his lips just briefly onto the ones of his blonde boyfriends. 

"Where are we going?" was what Luke asked when he leaned back into his seat, grabbing the seatbelt and putting it on, putting his hand on the fence of the open window, drumming his fingertips along the doors frame.

When Michael shrugged Luke just went along with it, turning the Mayday Parade music that was playing just quietly in the background up and letting his eyes skip over his own house, checking if all the lights were still out.

They drove in silence, comfortable with just guitars and drums cutting in, Luke's hand stretched out of the window and Michael chuckling when Luke apparently caught a fly, a surprised gasp leaving his lips. 

It was probably almost an hour later when Michael seemed to find his voice again, reaching over and placing his hand on Luke's knee, his fingers brushing over Luke's thigh and Michael sighing softly.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

Oh, and okay, that startled Luke a little bit because, wow, okay. Michael was the one that had the idea with the band and Michael was also the one that kept the boys up with his positive thoughts when one of them were at their weakest and doubted that they could ever make it bigger than the few local gigs they played in their hometown pubs.

"I'm sure we will, Michael" was what Luke started with when Michael stopped the car near a cornfield and the destroyed road giving somewhat of a creepy vibe but Luke didn't care, turning over in his seat to meet his boyfriends eyes.

The green eyed boy looked terrified, as if he'd jump out of the car the moment another car came and okay, that was what Luke started to worry about.

"I talked to Oli earlier and he told me how he tried to become big with his band, and fuck, Luke, you heared him playing, he's amazing. And I mean, I'm not half as good as he is, and if Oli didn't make it, how am I supposed to? Shit, Luke, you and Cal, you could become so famous, Ashton too but not me, I'm not good enough. Shit, even Jeremy plays better than I do and he just turned 10. And I can't even make up for it with singing because I can't sing, I can't even do the background vocals for you and Calum, shit, Lu-" 

And that's when Luke stopped his panicking boyfriend, not really caring how cramped it might be when he swang one of his legs over the console and almost into the car door on Michael's side, and not caring that his quiff was destroyed by how small the car was and that the skin on his head was almost touching the ceiling or how the steering wheel was painfully digging into his back. 

What he cared about though was Michael, so Luke somehow managed to squeeze Michael's seemingly smaller body into his bigger one, Michael clinging onto the blonde like he was drowning and Luke was his life guard and that probably described it a lot because fuck, Michael was drowning, drowning in his bad thoughts that kept him up some night and Luke was saving him. 

They stayed like that a while, Michael sobbing into Luke's shoulder and Luke rubbing Michael's back, not caring about how Michael was probably getting snot all over Luke's favourite Green Day shirt, but mumbling comforting, calming words into Michael's ears that apparently seemed to help because soon Michael was just sniffling from time to time, clinging onto Luke still but not crying as horribly as he was before. 

"Do you want me to tell you about how much of an amazing person you are and about how fucking good you are at everything you do, or do you want to lay on the hood and watch the sunrise?" Luke mumbled into Michael's ear when he calmed down just enough and when Michael whimpered out a broken, "Sunrise" that almost broke Luke's heart all over again, Luke opened the door.

He climbed out as quickly as he could, holding out his hand to help Michael out of the small car, slamming the door shut behind the older boy and leading him to the hood of the car, leaving him his space and time to make himself a comfortable nest before climbing on himself, laying down besides Michael and stretching one arm out, for Michael to lay his head down on. 

And when Michael cuddled up into Luke's much warmer body Michael seemed to feel a lot better just by the body warmth his boyfriend sent out and maybe they were going to make it, maybe he was good enough and even if he wasn't, he could practice. But he had his boyfriend with him and also his best friends and maybe they would get out their sucky town and play concerts like they dreamed of since the day they met. 

 

"I told you we'd make it." 

The whispered words were the only thing Michael heard besides the ear deafening screams of the crowd, his guitar in his sweaty hands and his grin stretched so wide he was worried his face would break. And when he looked to his side he saw Luke standing there, with an grin just as wide and his mouth still open to mouth an "I love you" and when Michael turned his head just enough he could see his two other best friends jamming out on stage with them, living their dreams. And yeah, sometimes Luke was right. They had made it.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how you liked it and come talk to me!!:-)   
> submissiveclifford.tumblr.com


End file.
